


Wind, Tempest, Fury

by TheExploringElf



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExploringElf/pseuds/TheExploringElf
Summary: Three badass ladies of various backgrounds make their way through the tunnels beneath an ancient temple, where they encounter traps and undead soldiers at every turn. In order to be succesful, they have to work together as a team.





	Wind, Tempest, Fury

**Author's Note:**

> //not beta-read, might be extended//

Feyndra raised her arm for what seemed like the hundredth time and flung her sword at the draugr standing in front of her. The strike was blocked by a shield, the blade slipped and slid down, scratching the wooden surface but otherwise doing no harm. The undead warrior stumbled back a step, giving the elf only a second to catch her breath. Sweat poured down on her face in large drops, her coppery hair was already soaked in it, her locks hung in front of her eyes. She raised the crimson red irises to assess her opponent, who was already back at his feet and ready to attack. Draugr were warriors, who were cursed in ancient times to guard the catacombs of their masters till the end of time. Their souls were bound to their decaying corpses but they person they used to be was long gone; they were nothing but mindless servants of the dragon priests.

The draugr standing in front of her was no different from the rest, although he seemed to have retained some personality traits. Judging by the way he bashed his sword against his shield, he may have been pretty cocky as a warrior, he taunted her with vicious looks and curse words. She gripped the hilt of her sword tighter, preparing for the next strike but then she saw a figure appear in the corner of her eyes. She blinked rapidly then lowered her sword and stood up straight, stepping out from fighting-stance. She halted. The draugr used this opportunity and raised his own weapon to deliver the finale blow - a maneuver, he could never finish. Bright electricity beams shot through the air, scourging the dead warrior. He twitched, his body was picked up by the sheer amount of power that was coursing in the room - he got thrown over the other side of the catacomb. He crashed into the wall with a loud thud then collapsed and fell onto the floor, where he lay boneless like a ragdoll.

Feyndra closed her eyes and turned away swiftly as the lightning bolt coursed by her - all that energy could have blown her head off but luckily, it just made her hair stand up in weird shapes. She blinked a few times before looking up and shook her head a bit to shake off the remaining electricity buzzing in her ears. A figure appeared in the corner of her eyes; Serana walked up to her and stood by her side, arms crossed and admiring her handiwork. 

“Teamwork right there. Also, nice hair.” she said with a faint smile on her lips. Feyndra rolled her, although she couldn't help but smile a little herself.

“Thanks. But do give me a heads-up next time you're planning to throw lightning around like that.”

“I'll send a courier ahead.” she remarked, but didn't have time to muse too much because a third woman joined the duo and cleared her throat loudly to get their attention.

“We should move on. There are more battles awaiting us and after that, we will still have Miraak to deal with.” 

Frea spoke with a heavy accent, characteristic of the Nords that lived on the island of Solstheim. She had long blonde hair fashioned in the traditional way and she was clad in Nordic armor from head to toe - the daughter of  a tribe of warriors. 

Feyndra never thought that she would one day travel past the borders of Skyrim and find the same kind of ruins and architecture there. The ancient Nords have been very busy, their constructions, burial chambers dotted the landscape like little moonflowers on a poppy-field. 

“Don't worry, princess. Miraak has waited for a thousand years to return, I'm sure he can for few hours 'till we arrive.” Serana replied, not bothering to cover the hint of sarcasm in her voice. Feyndra flinched and looked at Frea; it wasn't the first time, Serana tried to poke at the Nordic woman's patience to provoke some sort of emotional outburst from her, though without any result so far. Frea seemed to be generally neutral towards the vampire and preferred to communicate her thoughts towards the Dragonborn. Feyndra couldn't decide if this was because Frea thought that she was in charge or that the Skaal simply didn't consider the vampire as an equal. This might have rubbed any other people the wrong way but not Serana. They've been traveling together for a few months and by now, Feyndra has learned that she was confident enough in herself not to take this kind of treatment personally. However, something about the Nordic woman managed to pissed her off and the elf couldn't exactly guess what it was yet. She decided to keep an eye on the dynamic duo though and keep a Force Shout ready to use, just in case the two of them decided to take out their frustration on each other instead of the undead.

Luckily for her, the Skaal lady was the epitome of stoical patience; her voice sounded perfectly calm and even as she replied.

“I assure you, I am not worried. However, my people don't have the luxury to wait for even another hour. We'll need to succeed, else the whole village will fall under Miraak's influence.” and with that, she stepped forward and took lead of the small group. Feyndra and Serana exchanged looks, then followed her a tad later, when she was already a good ten meters ahead of them. 

“A little touchy that one, don't you think?” Serana said and Feyndra couldn't help but smile a little.

“I think she's alright. Bit humorless and stuck-up; reminds me of another tough-faced Nord woman I know.” she said thoughtfully.

“If Lydia was here, she would want to kick her ass after five minutes...”

“...and she would fail miserably. I don't know, how the Skaal teach their young to be such skillful warriors, but man, it works. Please, don't tell Lyds I ever said that. I like my head where it is, thank you.”      

“Hah! Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. In fact, I was really surprised that you didn't bring her along. She would have liked Solstheim.”

“Yes, well,” the elf replied “she deserved a rest after what went down in those caves and then Castle Volkihar. I didn't leave her without job though: she is back in Whiterun, overseeing my house and helping out the town guard.”

Serana didn't answer right away so the elf assumed that the conversation was over. She certainly didn't expect what came next so she couldn't even mask the look of surprise on her face.

“Hey, before we enter the Sanctuary and face whatever horrible things await us in there, I just want to say, I'm so glad that you decided to stay by my side.”

“...”

“I mean, I was really surprised at first, when you showed up at the Castle, after all's been said and done, and then just asked me if I would like to come with you.”

“Why were you so surprised at that?”

“Well, it's really silly, but I honestly didn't think that you liked me at all. I mean, you are primarily a vampire hunter; why would you trust the very thing that you swore to destroy?”

Feyndra looked away and licked her lips before answering, thinking through every word she wanted to say in return.

“First of all, I was never actually what you would label a “vampire hunter”. I mean, yes, I feel it is my responsibility to hunt things that make people's lives harder and yes, that includes vampires as well, but I'd like to keep a more open mind. And by that I mean, I don't just kill anything that has a different way of living than what I think would be right.” 

“And that exactly is what intrigues me about you so much! How did you become to think like that? 'Cause I assume, you weren't just born with those set of principles.”

“Let's just say for now, that I made mistakes throughout my life, some of which ultimately led to a situation where I found myself begging for mercy from other people and getting nothing but judgment in return. I barely escaped, and shortly after, I found out that I have this particular gift. The experience inspired me to rethink everything I thought to be right and truthful about the world and life.”

“Now there's a story I would like to listen to, when we get out of here.”

“Then let's make sure, we do.”  

They caught up to Frea within minutes. She opened the large two-winged door revealing the long corridor hidden behind it. The Skaal woman and Serana assessed the room carefully then stepped inside, ready to counter anything that would try to jump at them. Feyndra followed them close-by, bow in hand, although she didn't think she would need it right now. The wood elf has seen more of these corridors within Nord catacombs and knew that not only undead guarded their secrets. Her conjectures were confirmed when the first blade fell down from its hidden casket and swung across the corridor with vicious force. Thankfully, it only cut into air but it still made the trio stop in their tracks. Gradually, more blades started to fall down until it was practically impossible to proceed further in the corridor. The tree women stood side-by-side and looked at the obstacle ahead of them.

None of them said anything, until finally Frea moved and sheathed her weapon.

“It would be foolish to attempt to cross this trap.” she said, ignoring the look she got from Serana.

“You think?... The hell are you doing?” she snapped at the Skaal lady, when she just went and sat down in the middle of the corridor.

“You have a better chance in making it through to the end than the both of us.” she siad, addressing her words to the elf woman. “Let her find a way across the blades. I see a lever on the far side which, I suspect, will shut off the trap.”

Serana's jaw dropped hearing that level of stolidity, even the usually calm and composed elf raised one eye-brow.

“Well, don't you go and worry yourself to death.” Feyndra said, and she made sure, the sarcasm in her voice was easily recognizable. It evoke a reaction of incredible intensity - Frea looked at her and slightly furrowed her brows. Feyndra half-expected some kind of verbal response to go with the death-look (or an axe to the face) but got nothing of a sort. She sighed and took up fighting stance, readying herself for the Thu'um that would carry her all the way to the end of corridor. Serana stepped back a little and crossed her arms before her chest, smiling to herself, knowing fully well what was about to happen. The Skaal lady was in for a little surprise. 

“Wuld... MAH KEST.” Feyndra took a deep breath and uttered the words in the Dragons' language. Her body was lifted and thanks to the power of the force unleashed, she was carried as a leaf by the wind, safely across the trapped hallway. Frea was almost knocked over by the air current, when the elf rushed by her, and she had a hard time trying to find her usual composure after that. 

Feyndra pulled the lever, disabling all the traps blocking their path and her companions could catch up to her. Frea was still visibly shocked by the experience, while Serana was trying hard not to burst out laughing.

“That was incredible. And now, my suspicions about you are completely confirmed. You possess great powers, Dragonborn.” 

“My name is Feyndra.”

“I'll remember it and I'll make sure that Miraak learns the name behind the title too. All our names.”

“I think, that's a plan we all can get behind.” Serana joined in on the conversation. 

Fexndra repressed a smile as she assessed their trio, a group containing the strongest women in all of Solstheim. Miraak certainly had reasons to start worrying.

“Let's not waste anymore time then. The enemy awaits.” she said and unsheathed her ebony blade.   

 


End file.
